


The Blood Of The Forest.

by PrincessMoody00



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lies to Magnus, Alec is a werewolf, Annoying Isabelle Lightwood, Annoying Jace Wayland, Archery, Based off of Teen Wolf, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School, I will Tag As I go?, Lacrosse, M/M, Mundane Magnus Bane, Nerd Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Summary: There are no werewolves in New York City right?Then how come one rainy night in Central Park Sophomore Alec Lightwood gets bitten by one?Also who is this new Student that has stolen Alec's heart?Is his name Magnus Bane?I'm really bad at summaries!But I just based this off The Wonderful Show Teen Wolf created by Jeff Davis!
Relationships: Clary Fray/ Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 18





	The Blood Of The Forest.

There are no wolves in New York City. That’s what my mom has told me and my sister Isabelle all of our lives. Hell even random people talk about how there are no wolves in New York. But I can tell you this, those people are wrong. And you want to know how I know they are wrong. 

It’s Because, I am One. 

And It’s my best friend Jace’s and my younger sister Isabelle’s fault. 

\\\ FlashBack\\\

Me and Mom just finished having dinner, Isabelle was with one of her many suitors even though she was just a freshman. Mom gave me a kiss on my forehead before saying I Love you Hijo, and left for her shift at the hospital where she works. I cleaned up the dining table by putting our dirty dishes in the sink, and throwing away our napkins. After putting our leftovers together in some containers and putting them in the fridge, I started washing the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. After that, I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and turned off the kitchen lights.

I walked up the stairs to my room, there wasn’t much to my room. I had three Navy Blue walls with One White wall, I had a floor to ceiling window that had a wonderful view of the New York skyline, I had some trophies and medals from some Archery and Lacrosse competitions from when I was younger,I had two dressers and a Walk in closet. And I had my own full bathroom, a Tall Shower, a clawfoot tub, two linen closets for storage, A toilet, and a double vanity with two mirrors. I go to one of my linen closets and grab a Lavender and Vanilla Bath Bomb and head over to my tub and turn on the taps for some warm water and drop the bath bomb inside the water. I started taking my socks, sweatpants, and my t-shirt off and inserted myself into the bath, moaning at the comfort of the bath. 

I just relaxed and leaned back and basked in the glory of the moment of silence and closed my eyes .

All of the sudden I can hear soft panting next to my ear opening my eyes. I looked over to see my Golden retriever Zeppelin panting right next to my face, I made direct eye contact with him, so he decided to start licking my face, making me laugh. I noticed I dozed off in the tub and my skin was starting to look a little like a prune. 

“Alright you wanna go for a walk boy, huh, wanna sprint with me.” I asked him as I exited the bath and bent over to drain the bath water. 

I earned a loud bark in response, I chuckled.

“Alright go get your leash, go get it boy.” Zeppelin took off like a rocket.

I headed back into my bedroom to put on some basketball shorts and a Alicante Academy hoodie, and some random socks and my trainers. After finishing tying my shoelaces Zeppelin trotted into my room, his leash inside his mouth, his tail wagging happily. I attached the lesh to his collar and we left my room together and we trotted down the stairs. I grabbed my house keys from the hook next to the front door and made sure to grab some of Zeppelin’s doggy bags.

Locking the door, Zeppelin and I started our usual walk around the block, we had to stop a total of five times, the first two were because Zeppelin saw another dog and they started growling at one another, then, the third time was because Zeppelin had to poop, and the fourth and fifth time were because he saw a Squirrel. I made a stop by my favorite Bodega and made sure to grab a few late night snacks, and my favorite Yogurt drink Yakult. After waving the owner goodbye Zeppelin and I made our way back home. 

Unlocking the door I couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching me so after letting Zeppelin into our townhouse, I turned around to see if anybody was there but it was clear minus some Black dog, I shrugged and went inside and locked the door. After giving Zeppelin some food and water I headed back upstairs to my room. Entering my room I took my hoodie off and slipped into bed wrapped up in my Navy Blue comforters. I felt my bed dip and looked to see Zeppelin getting cozy in his spot as well. With that last thought I close my eyes and drift off. 

I shoot up startled from my cocoon of warmth to the sound of something moving around in the house, I look over to see Zeppelin sleeping like the dead not moving an inch. I rolled my eyes. I move swiftly from my bed and I head over to my closet where I have a baseball bat, and I start walking down the stairs and head towards the noise that sounds like it is coming from the kitchen. 

I enter the kitchen quietly and I can see the outlines of two people.

I hold my bat tighter. Even though my fingers are sweaty. 

I keep walking swiftly so that they won’t hear me coming.

I got closer. And closer. Just as I got close to one of the figures I lifted my bat high enough and hit them on their legs and when I heard them yelp and hit the kitchen floor I lifted my bat and was about to bring down when all of the sudden the kitchen lights were on. And I huffed out an annoyed sound when I realized it was an idiot named Jace Herondale and the one who turned the lights on was my sister Isabelle Lightwood. 

“What the Hell are you guys doing down here? I thought you were thieves or something.” I huffed out annoyed at being awoken because my sister and my friend were being idiots.

“Geez Hermano calm down it’s just us no reason to beat your best friend to death with a, wait you grabbed a baseball bat.” Isabelle just trailed off her sentence and started laughing. 

I rolled my eyes and bent down to help Jace up from his spot on the floor, Jace dusted himself off and sent me a mild glare. 

“What are you guys doing here? Isabelle I thought you were with Simon the nerd or Meliron the Hippie, and Jace I thought you were grounded.” I said exhausted, pulling up a chair from the dining table and plopping down. 

Jace and Isabelle had a conversation between one another, which means that it’s going to be something I don’t wanna hear and or be a part of. As they continued whispering to one another I put my head into my hands trying to fall back asleep and pretend what was happening right now was some sort of bad dream. 

All of the sudden I heard the sounds of two throats being cleared and I rolled my eyes, and then I lifted my head from my hands and sent glares to both my sister and friend. 

They totally ignored my glare and just sent me smiles. Now I know this is totally going to be a bad idea.

“Mi dulce hermano mayor, My sweet Big Brother, Jace heard something interesting earlier and we just thought you might want to hear it also.” Isabelle spoke as if she was talking to a child, which last time I checked I wasn’t.

I rolled my eyes,

“What that when he was born he was dropped on his head, Sorry Isabelle but I already knew that.” I joked.  
Isabelle and Jace rolled their eyes and Jace just sent me mild glare before I just shrugged my shoulders.

“Anyway, I heard from my Grandmother’s Police scanner,” Jace started before I cut in.

“Wait wasn’t that why you got grounded because you kept listening to the police scanner and showing up at the crime scenes.” I spoke this time like I was talking to a child, which Jace is most of the time. 

Jace once again rolled his eyes at me, before mumbling something under his breath

“Anyway on the Police Scanner they mentioned that a Jogger just found a body in Central park.” Jace finished and then reached over to the kitchen counter and grabbed an Apple. 

“Okay and what does this have to do with me? You wanna play detective go for it, I’m going back to bed, Tomorrow is the first day of Sophomore Year. And Isabelle It’s your first day of Freshman year” I spoke as I rose from my seat wanting to get away from this conversation. 

Jace and Isabelle rushed over to me and shoved me back into the chair I was just sitting in, and then pulled up chairs for them to sit down in. 

“Dude, Come on.” Jace started to protest. 

“No, It’s Late and we have school and plus I have Lacrosse tryouts tomorrow I need to be well rested.” I argued. 

Isabelle just rolled her eyes,

“Hermano, you know you don’t have to try out just to sit on the bench right?” Isabelle responded while looking at her nails.

I rolled my eyes,

“Yeah well I’m trying out for First Line, so yeah I will actually have to try out, so you know I can make the team.” I snapped sarcastically. 

Isabelle and Jace both shared a look with one another and I already knew what they were going to say next.

“Um, I don’t know how you could forget but dude you asthma, and doing Lacrosse probably wouldn’t be the smartest Idea.” Jace said worriedly.

“That is why Jonathan they make a thing called Inhalers, and plus I already talked to my Mom about it and together we came up with a plan in case doing Lacrosse actually does go South, so I thought of everything. I’m trying out for the Lacrosse team tomorrow, like it or don’t like it I don’t need your permission.” I snapped. 

Jace sunk back into his seat pouting like a toddler, Isabelle just had shock painted across her features. 

“What about your Grass allergy? Lacrosse is on a big field of grass.” Isabelle demanded 

“That is why I would wear all of the protective gear that way I won’t technically be touching the grass.” I retorted. 

“Half a body.” Is what Isabelle shouts out.

I arch an eyebrow at her, 

“What are you talking about? What about a half a body.” I was confused wondering If her and Jace were high off of something.

“That was why Jace came over to tell you, erm I mean us, The police got called because they found half a body in Central Park. and they can’ t find the other half so that means it is somewhere in central park.” Isabelle looks like a child on Christmas Morning as she talks about the missing body parts. 

I blink at Isabelle, then I blink at Jace, and then I stand up and look down at them and say,

“Goodnight.” and I turn around to head back to my nice warm bed and my lack thereof guard dog. 

Just as I reach the stairs I’m forced to turn around and I see an angry looking Jace and Isabelle. I sigh.

“Look you never leave this house unless you’re working at the The Pet Clinic with Luke,Helping out with the Library and school. You never want to leave the house, even though me and Izzy try every damn day to get you to leave. For once can you please do what WE want for a moment and stop being so God damn Selfish.” Jace snapped. 

I scoffed, apparently we didn’t have the same summer because I was still dragged to the Movies which I always paid for, the Mall where I paid for most of Izzy’s clothes and shoes, we went to Coney Island where Isabelle and Jace tried setting me up with random strangers, 

which some gave us crazy looks. I also left the house to train for Archery and Lacrosse for the new school year, so I’m pretty insulted they think I did nothing this past Summer. 

“My answer is still the same. I'm going back to bed, I said it earlier and I will say it again you two wanna play detective go for it, Go try and find the other half of the body, But when you both get in trouble don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I snapped tiredly. 

“Fine how about this you try and help us find the other half of the body and we won’t ask anything for help or anything else for the rest of the school year, and if we somehow get caught you won’t get the heat for it, Deal.” Isabelle negotiated. 

I snorted this deal wouldn’t last not even twenty-four hours but I just sighed and nodded my head in agreement. Isabelle and Jace high fived, I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this night and was about to head back up stairs to my room so that I could grab a hoodie when I felt a firm grip around my wrist. I paused to turn around and see Isabelle giving me a dirty look. 

“ I need a hoodie and a pair of trainers. It's supposed to be raining cats and dogs right now and I’m not trying to get sick, you don’t believe me then the both of you can come with me.”I snapped annoyed. 

Once again Jace and Isabelle had a silent conversation with one another before they both turned towards me,

“Alright you have two minutes and if you are not back down by then Me and Jace will come get you shoes or no shoes, Hoodie or no Hoodie.” Isabelle demanded. 

I just ignored her and headed back upstairs to my room, Zeppelin moved from his usual spot on the bed and towards my side of the bed, I tried to see if I could try waking him up but he was out cold. 

“Why did I adopt you again.” I muttered which earned me a loud snore in response. 

I grabbed the shoes and hoodie I had earlier when Zeppelin and I went for a walk, and headed back down stairs to see Jace and Isabelle waiting in the same spots I left them in. After grabbing my house keys and locking the front door, Jace and Isabelle immediately started dragging me to Jace’s Sky Blue Minivan and shoved me into the middle row of the backseat, and Jace made sure to set the child locks. Jace and Isabelle kept a light conversation upfront because I refused to say anything to them from my spot in the van. After parking a safe distance away from Central Park, Jace and Isabelle shove me out of my seat and start dragging me down a block or two towards the Park where there were reporters and police cars surrounding the area. 

“Alright Smartie pants how to plan to get us past the Cops and the Reporters because I can’t wait to hear this.” I spoke with snark. 

“I just wanna state I can’t believe that worked, and I’m never helping either of you again.” I retorted. 

For once I meant it and I'm done helping Jace and Isabelle out. They just scoffed and we made our way closer to the working Police officers every so often we had to hide behind some trees. Eventually we got to a safe distance where we could hide but still hear the conversation between Jace’s Grandma Sheriff Imogen Herodale and some other police officer.

“So you’re telling me we can’t find a way and Identify this young woman, It’s twenty twenty for God’s sake and you’re telling me with all of this technology we can’t identify this innocent woman.” Imogen yelled at the innocent police officer. 

The police officer looked like she was trying to debate about how to handle the conversation, when Imogen just rolled her eyes.

“Just leave me sight, and bring me someone who will actually be helpful, instead of you’re whimpering self.” Imogen demanded, making the young officer take off. 

“Jace your Grandma can be really terrifying.” Isabelle whispered. 

“Tell me about it but once you have been living with her for as long as I have, she is really a sweet person.” Jace admitted. 

Just then we saw a male police officer heading towards the Sheriff,

“Sheriff, we think we might have an Idea about who the female is, If we’re right her name is.” The new male police officer began but then the skies opened up and it started pouring before the Officer could admit who the female was.

“ We need to get out of here now.” I hissed to both Isabelle and Jace.

Jace shook his head furiously,

“No way I need to know who this is, and I’m not leaving until I figure it out.” Jace hissed back and started running towards the crime scene. 

Isabelle tried protesting but Jace was long gone, 

“We have to go help him Alec.” Isabelle insisted.

I rolled my eyes, 

“No way in Hell, Jace made his choice. I’m going back home to take a warm shower and change my clothes once again.” I demanded. 

“You’re just going to let your best friend get in trouble.” Isabelle spoke shocked. 

“If I remember correctly you said you and Jace would take the blame if we got in trouble, I told you Isabelle I’m done.” with that being said I turn and walk away. 

I hear Isabelle protesting but I just keep walking away. After a few moments I realise I don’t really know where I am in Central Park, so I sigh and just keep going straight until I see a bright light that belongs to a flashlight, I panic and immediately take off running and hiding behind some tree, trying to take some deep breaths trying to steady my breathing. I turn my head slightly I can still see some light but I made direct eye contact with one and I immediteadly whip my head back behind the tree. I don’t know what came over me but I took off running once again trying to ignore the lights and the panic of what happened to both Jace and Isabelle. 

I once again stop so I can do the breathing techniques my mother has taught me since I was first diagnosed with Asthma when I was a Kid. When I was bent over my knees I looked over to the side where I noticed what looked like a large Black dog, still heavily panting I stood up and slowly headed over to the dog so I didn't scare it. 

“Aww poor thing where is your owner huh.” I whispered to the dog as I got closer, trying to hold back my disdain for bad dog owners.  
But the closer I got I noticed the dog looked bigger than the average dog, once I stopped a few feet away I heard the thing growling and what I thought were Brown eyes flashed into Blood Red eyes. 

“You are not a dog.” I panicked.

The mystery animal must have understood what I said because he slowly started to stand on their hindlegs and started to tower over me. Their Blood Red eyes trained on me. He took a small step backwards and let out a Howl that made me cover my ears. 

“Shit,Fuck.” I muttered.

And I started running again this time for my life, the animal let out another howl and I could hear the crunch of the fallen leaves behind me. 

I started panicking whatever this thing was could probably catch me pretty easily and kill me with no hesitations, so what do I do? I can’t just stop running but I also can’t keep running. My lungs are burning in protest. I looked behind me to see if that monster was still behind me but there was nothing behind me. All I can see are raindrops, and leaves falling from the trees thanks to the wind, but no Monster.

So I stopped. I know I could still get caught but if I run anymore I will already be dead because I would have past out. And I took in my surroundings nothing seemed out of the blue,

“Besides some rabid animal out and about.” I mutter to myself. 

Just as I catch my breath I can hear a low grumbling sound behind me, I take a deep breath before slowly turning around and came face to chest with the monster, who howled. 

Thank the angel I took a small break so I could catch my breath because I take off running in the opposite direction since the Monster was blocking my way to freedom, I know that it’s closer to me then before I can practically feel it’s hot breath against my back. 

I kept running. 

And Running.

And Running.

Until I felt the monster tackle me to the ground making us roll down a hill.

I felt the animals teeth sink into my abdomen. 

And I let out a Loud scream into Dark Night.


End file.
